yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 006
"Chains"...! is the sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Jack Atlas.]] Summary As Yusei and Jack pass through a field of Duel Runner wreckage, Jack laughs that Yusei's Duel Runner will soon become like them, due to the King's Feel. Hearing the word "King", Yusei remembers hearing about a man from the city, who got ten consecutive wins in a Turbo Duel tournament. Yusei realizes his opponent is the King, Jack Atlas. Yusei swerves around the broken Duel Runner parts, as he wonders what Jack is doing in Satellite. Jack, on the other hand smashes his way through the wreckage. Yusei is surprised how Jack can trample on the souls on Turbo Duelists like this. Jack Summons "Magic King Moon Star" and tunes it with his "Ash Gash the Ash King". He chants "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living", as he Synchro Summons "Heavenly King Black Highlander" in Attack Mode. Yusei recognizes this monster, from when Jack tried attacking him earlier. Jack equips "Archfiend Chains" to "Scar Warrior", lowering its ATK to 1400 and Level to 4. Jack orders "Heavenly King Black Highlander" to make judgment on "Scar Warrior" as he declares his attack. "Heavenly King Black Highlander" delivers a fearsome blow to "Scar Warrior", lowering Yusei's Life Points to 2200. The King's Feel inflicts pain on Yusei and causes a part of his Duel Runner to crack. "Scar Warrior's" effect protects it from being destroyed in battle, this time. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous chapter Jack's turn Jack Normal Summons "Magic King Moon Star". He sends "Ash Gash the Ash King" (Level: 4) and "Magic King Moon Star" (Level: 3) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Heavenly King Black Highlander" (Level: 7) in Attack Position. Jack equips "Archfiend Chains" to Yusei's "Scar Warrior" (Scar Warrior: 2100 → 1400 ATK, Level 5 → 4) Jack has "Heavenly King Black Highlander" attack "Scar Warrior". (Yusei: 3600 → 2200 Life Points) "Scar Warrior's" effect prevents it from being destroyed. Yusei's turn Yusei draws "Quick Span-Knight" in his Draw Phase. Yusei Summons "Quick Span-Knight". He attempts to send "Quick Span-Knight" (Level: 3) and "Sca5 Warrior" (Level: 4) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". (He plans on using "Quick Span-Knight's" effect to lower "Heavenly King Black Highlander's" ATK below "Lightning Warrior". However "Heavenly King Black Highlander's" prevents him from Synchro Summoning. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone ("Grapple Chain" and "Synchro Deflector"). Jack's turn Jack equips "Cursed Shield" to "Scar Warrior" (Scar Warrior: 1400 → 900 ATK). Yusei activates "Grapple Chain", switching "Scar Warrior" and "Heavenly King Black Highlander" to Defense Position. Jack uses "Stop Defense" to switch both monsters back to Attack Position. Jack uses "Heavenly King Black Highlander's" effect to destroy "Cursed Shield" and again to destroy "Archfiend Chains", causing Yusei to take damage from "Heavenly King Black Highlander" and "Cursed Shield's" effects. (Yusei: 2200 → 1800 → 1000 → 600 Life Points). (Scar Warrior: 900 → 1400 → 2100 ATK, Level 4 → 5) "Heavenly King Black Highlander" attacks "Scar Warrior" (Yusei: 600 → 0 Life Points). Jack wins. Featured cards